1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the field of adjustable water jet devices capable of controlling the flow of water supplied through a nozzle body for creating various arcing or angular, ornamental streams of water ultimately to be received by a water receptacle, and more specifically relates to the field of such adjustable water jet devices that can be adjusted without the use of a separate tool and while water is flowing through the device.
2. Prior Art
Water jet devices can create an ornamental stream of water into a water receptacle, such as a spa, pool, tub, or the like. The height and angle of the water stream emanating from the water jet device can be manipulated by adjusting the volume of the water supply via a valve and by adjusting the angular flow of the water supply via a nozzle eyeball. The water stream then is directed through an outlet of the device toward the water receptacle.
The prior art discloses ways to sustain a continuous water supply over an extended period of time to a desired location. For example, it is well-known to provide a water jet device for sending an arcing stream of water into a water receptacle. Such an arcing stream can be, for example, for functional purposes, such as for filling the water receptacle, or for aesthetic purposes, such as an ornamental arc of water, or for both. As known to those of ordinary skill in the art, when the water flow inside through a water jet device is reduced, the water flow leaving the water jet device also is reduced, and vice versa, and the height and length of the water arc can be adjusted. Additionally, the height and length of the water arc also can be adjusted by adjusting the position of the eyeball. Controlling the flow of water utilizing the above-mentioned principals is known in the prior art.
It also is known in the art that water jet devices can have a valve disposed therein which is movable in the axial direction of the device toward and away from an orifice by an external tool. The tool applies a rotational force in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction to a component of the water jet device causing displacement of the valve. As the valves moves closer to the orifice, the volumetric capacity decreases while the velocity, or flow, increases. As the valve moves further away from the orifice, the volumetric capacity increases while the water velocity leaving the water jet device decreases. For example, as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,815, delivering a preferred velocity of water to a predetermined area, such as a water receptacle, requires periodic calibration to continue delivering the same velocity of water to the same predetermined area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,815 also suggests that a tool can be used to adjust the valve by contacting an adjustable component without having to disassemble and then reassemble components of the water jet device in order to adjust water flow. The tool is inserted into one end of the nozzle and rotated in order to transfer a rotational force to a valve which moves toward and away from an orifice. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,815 does not suggest how to replace the nozzle eyeball with another type of nozzle eyeball in order to change the ornamental, angular design of the stream exiting the water jet device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,815 also does not suggest how to maintain a continuous flow of water during instances when the tool is adjusting the position of the valve in relation to the orifice. Specifically, when adjusting the valve in U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,815, the flow of the water arc is interrupted or interfered with.
It can be seen that there is a need for a mechanism for a water jet to facilitate efficient replacement of the nozzle eyeball and to change the angular, ornamental flow of water emanating from the water jet in accordance with the handler's aesthetic demand. Also needed is an adjustable mechanism capable of adjusting the velocity of water running through the device while maintaining a continuous water supply exiting the device. Moreover, an adjustable water jet device that reduces downtime during replacement of the nozzle eyeball is desired. Further, a compact water jet device that takes up less space in a pool wall or pool deck is desired.